


无动于衷（Chinese version of Unimpressed by Thuri）

by qingtan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingtan/pseuds/qingtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题：无动于衷（Unimpressed）</p>
<p>原作：Thuri </p>
<p>原文网址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/427548</p>
<p>配对：Phil/Clint</p>
<p>分级：PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	无动于衷（Chinese version of Unimpressed by Thuri）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unimpressed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427548) by [Thuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri). 



*******

Clint Barton一直觉得自己会对Steve Rogers无动于衷。

对他来说美国队长是某种童年时代的英雄人物-不是像他对Phil来说的那种，他不止一次以此戏弄他的爱人-就只是个英雄人物。而Clint Barton很清楚在现实世界中的英雄是什么样子的。

在最好的情况下，他觉着Rogers就是个马前卒，和他被塑造出的形象相差甚远，不过是个在镜头前晃荡的制服笔挺的家伙。而最糟的情况……最糟的情况，他不过是个人，就跟其他人一模一样。那些英雄式的自我牺牲有时可能仅仅是为了不让真相大白于天下。他就亲眼见过，特工们是如何腐化堕落的。你不会告诉他的家人你为阻止他们在基地施放毒气而亲手从背后射杀了他们。

你得编造出故事，他们死得如何英勇，他们是如何大义凛然，为着他们的这份勇敢，所有都欠了他们一命。

实际上所有人都欠了狙击手的子弹（或箭头）一命。

所以，不，即使Phil几乎为了神盾搜寻那位队长的远征而欣喜若狂，即使当他们真的找到他时他激动得差点患上动脉瘤，Clint仍然觉得自己会对Rogers无动于衷。

然后他迎面遇上了那个人。

不像他预想的那样，在一次常规任务什么的过程中相遇，而是在Clint计划并实施的那次袭击之后。那次几乎就要葬送空天母舰和它上面的每个人的袭击。

那次几乎大功告成的袭击。他为此感到了那么一点点病态而扭曲的自豪。加上了其余所有的复仇者和神盾的精英们才阻止了他用一对落点恰到好处的箭头攻陷他们的基地。Phil大概会为此祝贺他。

如果Phil活了下来。

但是他没有。他没有，而Tasha狠狠给了他一击，Clint终于变回了自己，但为时已晚。当他极力摆脱在Loki控制之下那充满诱惑的漠不关心和愚昧顺服，挣扎着找回自己时，Phil静静地逝去了……

Clint以为他得待在那里，待在看守之下，不管他有多想出去狠狠给予Loki反击。而就在这时，在他人生中最黑暗的时刻，他终于见到了Steve Rogers。

那人大步走进了他的囚室，英勇、坚毅，询问Tasha是否会驾驶昆式飞机。Clint插了嘴，说他可以……然后，出乎他意料的，美国队长仅仅在Tasha略一点头之后就接受了他的自告奋勇。

然后，在知道了Clint的所作所为之后，仍愿意与他并肩战斗。

是啊，他是准备好了要对他无动于衷。但Steve Rogers没表现得像一个马前卒或者一个混蛋。他表现得就像Phil曾坚信过的一切。

Phil没能活下来看到Clint被证明是错的可真糟。他会爱死这个的。他会戏弄他取笑他会…而Clint会高高兴兴地忍受每一刻，只要他能得回他。

但是Phil已经不在了。

他走了，甚至都不再能为美国队长在他的葬礼上致辞而感到荣幸。

Clint离得太远听不到队长的悼词，即使他相当擅长于远距离读解唇语。也许队里的其他人不明白他为什么会消失不见-虽然他知道，至少Tasha会懂的-但Clint觉得自己真的没有这个权利。他没有这个权利，当这一切都是他的错时。

其他的神盾特工不会希望他在那里。所以最好还是躲在这棵树上，远远地看着。等到其他人都离开后，去给出他自己的道别。

在此之前，他就这样看着那个冰冷的匣子，看着美国队长的致辞，看着他所爱的那个人的葬礼。

然后，竭尽全力地，试着背负着这一切活下去。

·end·


End file.
